Many types of three-dimensional puzzles are known. A common type comprises a plurality of three-dimensional pieces which can be arranged in juxtaposition to form one or more new objects having specific desirable characteristics. These desirable characteristics are also known as the goal of the puzzle. In some puzzles, the goal can be the formation of one or more objects having a pre-determined three-dimensional shape; in other puzzles the goal can be the formation of one or more objects having indicia (e.g., colors, letters, icons, patterns and the like) on the external surface which are arranged to form a predetermined pattern; and in still other puzzles, the goal can be the formation of new objects having a specific combination of three-dimensional shape and arrangement of indicia on the external surface.
New puzzles are constantly needed to satisfy the recreational and intellectual demands of users. Puzzles which consist of identically shaped pieces are particularly challenging (and thus desirable) as they allow a greater number of possible assembly configurations, thus increasing the intellectual challenge to the user trying to achieve a specific goal.
To prevent the user from losing interest in the puzzle after finding a solution to one goal, it is desirable to make a puzzle having multiple goals. The multiple goals can be independent, i.e., where each goal is achievable in the alternative, or they can be dependent, i.e., where some goals are achievable only after a solution to a previous goal has been found. For example, a first goal can be to arrange the puzzle pieces to produce two or more secondary objects each having specific goal characteristics. A second, dependent goal, can be to arrange the completed secondary objects to form a tertiary object having its own goal characteristics.
In addition to presenting an intellectual challenge to the user with regard to finding solutions for one or more pre-determined goals, it is desirable for a three-dimensional puzzle to have one or more goal configurations which are aesthetically pleasing. This allows the puzzle to be displayed in the home or office when not being used. A three-dimensional puzzle which forms a sculpture as at least one goal is thus desirable.